


"It's like, hot"

by applejuiceandpeach



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, bram has a british accent, he's even more attracted to bram now, simon never realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiceandpeach/pseuds/applejuiceandpeach
Summary: Bram moved here from England when he was like seven and Simon never realized he had an accentthis is mostly a jumpy fic of different scenarios that happen after Simon finds out





	"It's like, hot"

Bram had learned to keep quiet if he didn’t want attention. The only person who didn’t get short, clipped replies from him was Garrett, his family, and sometimes Nick. Sometimes he wishes that he still lived in England, where every time he opened his mouth people didn’t freak out over his accent. Because there it was normal. But when he wishes he lived in England, he now reminds himself that he wouldn’t go to the same school as Jac. 

Though he’s not sure he’s ready for Jac to know who he is, he couldn’t bear the idea of them not being in the same town. But for now, Bram just wants to keep his mind on Adorable Simon who just got outed as gay to the school, and could possibly be Jac who was recently outed to the universe. 

“Greenfeld, get it together,” The coach called, snapping Bram out of his daze. He started blushing, realizing that Simon himself was walking over to the field with Abby. 

The coach instructed a group of kids in a position (lmao i have no clue about anything to do with soccer besides like one position [goalie]) to work on something, so Garrett waved the nervous boy over to go talk with him and Nick with the pair. 

“So like, you have to do auditions again?” Simon asked, brushing his hair away from his face and fiddling with his glasses after turning away from Nick and Abby. 

“Auditions?” Bram asked, smiling. Simon began blushing, looking down at the ground. 

“Wait,” He said, confusion written on his face. “Say that again.” 

“Auditions.” 

“Bram, are you British?” He asked, shock evident in his tone. 

“Yes, he is,” Garrett cuts him off, smirking at his best friend. 

“How did I not know this?” Simon asked, staring at Bram and thinking for a second, maybe, maybe he’s Blue. Blue moved her when he was a kid. But Simon would probably be able to tell if Blue wasn’t from here in his writing. He wrote like he’s lived here all his life. Simon knew he shouldn’t be disappointed, but he can’t help it. He’s always thought Bram was hella cute, and now this is just the cherry on top.

Before Bram could answer, Garrett said, “Because he’s self-conscious about it.”

“Why though?” Simon said without thinking, “It’s like, hot. Oh fuck. Dammit, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that it’s just-” 

“No, it’s cool. Maybe I’ll start talking more.” Simon smiled at Bram apologetically, and Bram smiled back trying to assure him through eye-waves that it’s gucci. (god i hate myself why did i type that and why am i leaving it in). 

After Simon and Abby left, Garrett turned to Bram while they were jogging back. “Ah, has Spier caught the eye of a Mr. Greenfeld?” 

“Shut your mouth.” 

“Don’t shut yours. ‘It’s like, hot.’” 

~~~

At lunch the next day, Simon remembered his conversation with Bram yesterday and during a break of silence said, “Did you guys know that Bram has an accent?” 

Everyone looked at him, except Bram who stared at his food and felt heat rise in his face. 

“Simon, literally everyone knows,” Morgan said, laughing a little. 

“Really?” He asked in bewilderment. “How am I the last to know this?” 

“Probably because you’re staring at him when he talks and don’t notice what he’s saying.” Anna said, having shipped them since their Sophomore year. Bram kicked her leg from his spot across from her. 

A weird silence took over the table and the bell soon rang, leading them to their next class. 

~~~

**(takes place when they first meet on the tilt-a-whirl)**

“It’s Elliott Smith,” Simon says, fiddling with his sleeve. 

“I know.” And that’s all it takes for Simon to put the pieces together. 

After the ride stops and Bram doesn’t feel like he’s going to puke his guts out in front of the boy he’s pretty much in love with, they start talking. 

“You never sounded like you would be British in you emails, though. I wanted it to be you so badly, but I ruled you out because you sounded too American,” Simon said as they watched the rides shut down. 

“My parents wanted me to sound as American as possible, due to my dad being an English teacher, he didn’t want it to confuse my teachers here.” 

“Oh.” 

“You really wanted it to be me?” Bram asked hesitantly. 

“Really really.” 

“Why?” 

“Bram, this may be too forward, but I don't think you quite know how hot you are. And the accent on top of it, jesus freaking christ. You ruin me, Bram Greenfeld.” 

Bram wanted to kiss him right then and there. But he made himself wait. Because there were workers walking around and he wanted it to be priviate, where no one could give them shit for it. 

~~~

**(now it’s when they’re already boyfriends and in Simon’s room but his parents are home)**

“Bram, read the chapter for Wise aloud for me,” Simon demanded as they sat on his bed. 

“Simon, why do you always make me do this?” 

“Because I understand things better with your voice. Plus your accent is very, very hot.” 

“Jesus Christ.” 


End file.
